


Dustland fairytales

by AtPK



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Farlan Church - Freeform, farisa, isafar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtPK/pseuds/AtPK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farisa Week Drabble: Story (Day 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dustland fairytales

Isabel flinched as something hit the side of the house, and burrowed down deeper into Farlan’s arms. The fighting had been going on for hours, getting steadily worse as the Military Police became more heavy handed in their methods to control the riot.

Levi had seen the signs before she or Farlan, and had rushed them back to the house, barricading them in as the missiles started to be thrown. It wasn’t that Isabel didn’t understand why the people were angry; she did, of course she did! They all knew the cold bite of hunger, they all knew the loss of a loved one from illness, they all knew that the people upworld had the power to change it, and they all knew that those people chose to do nothing and look the other way.

It was unfair. Life was unfair. Rioting wasn’t going to change that. But there was no reasoning when emotions ran so high.

Isabel knew by now that the people that had initially struck out, were not the same people who were fighting the Military Police now; these people were the ones with a grudge, these people were the ones with something to gain, these people were dangerous.

Another missile hit the roof, and rattled down the corrugated iron, tumbling to ground under the window. Isabel cried out this time and Farlan shushed her, running a hand reassuringly along her cheek, kissing the top of her head. Levi looked quickly over at them from his place by the door. He’d been standing guard for hours, watching the square below, waiting for someone to be stupid enough to approach them. Isabel saw the glint of the knife in his hand, the gun on the table just within hands reach.

She prayed no one was stupid enough to approach their house.

“Farlan?”

“Yes, sweetheart.”

She smiled slightly at the term of endearment; he never really used them useless he was nervous or anxious. Isabel thought it was one of his more adorable traits.

“Will you tell me a story?”

Farlan looked down at her, obviously surprised by her request; but he nodded anyway.

“What kind of a story?” he asked, and Isabel shrugged. She didn’t really care, she just wanted his voice to drown out the sounds of hate from below. “Okay, well, let’s see.”

Farlan settled down a little more, and pulled her closer in against his chest, resting his chin on her head.

“Once upon a time, there lived a boy. He was poor and hungry and all alone in the world.”

Isabel wasn’t sure she was going to like Farlan’s story.

“This boy fell in with a questionable sort; a gang known for it’s ruthlessness, and he quickly rose up through their ranks until he was their leader. The boy had become cold and angry, but he was no longer hungry.”

“Farlan, is this a happy story?”

“Just listen and you’ll see.”

“Okay,” she answered quietly.

“One day this boy heard of another boy, one that was said to be stronger and faster then any other, and he decided to put it to a test. The boy hired thugs to attack his rival and discover if he was worthy, only to find out that he was all that the rumours had promised, and more.”

It was then that Isabel realised he was telling the story of how he’d met Levi, and she smiled up at him; he smiled back and stroked her hair.

“The boy decided that he would stand a better chance of survival if he teamed up with this other super human,” Levi huffed, unamused, and Isabel chuckled. “So he set about trying to convince the other of his worth, finally succeeding in wearing him down to point where he accepted the boy as his companion.”

“That’s true,” Levi muttered. “I just said yes to shut you the fuck up.”

“Shush,” Farlan scolded. “You’re ruining my story.”

Levi shot him a look.

“In time, the boy and his companion, found a girl. She was poor and hungry and all alone in the world.”

The comparison between her and Farlan made her heart hurt a little, and she squeezed his fingers in hers.

“Understanding her plight, the boy and his companion, decided to show mercy, and accepted the girl into their gang. The boy had become happy. The boy had made a new family.”

Isabel kissed his hand. Levi glanced over at them again, his gaze now sad.

“But they were still poor, and they were barely able to put food on their table. Then, as luck would have it, a man came to their door. A man from the Capital. A man with money. And he said to them: ‘If you do for me this one thing, I will grant you your wish.’ The boy debated with his companions for two days and two nights, and in that time they were reminded what a shit hole they lived in, and in the end they agreed to take the man up on his offer.”

Farlan now glanced at Levi, and for a moment they just glared at each other. This had been the discussion they’d been having right before the riot broke out.

“And then what happened?” Isabel asked quietly.

“The boy and his companions completed the task as bade. And the man, good to his word, gave them their wish. To live above ground. To see the sky. To feel the sun on their skin. To breathe fresh, clean air. To live without hunger. To live without fear. To be treated as loyal citizens and not unworthy scum. To have a little house. To have chickens. To start a family, the boy and the girl.” Isabel flushed brightly, knowing that was her wish and not necessarily his. “To be free.” he finished.

They all fell quiet. All they had to do was complete the task and everything Farlan had said could be theirs. The only problem was the task involved burglary and murder, and she didn’t know whether the end justified the means. She’d leave that up to Levi to decide.

When Farlan thought she was asleep, he got up, careful not to disturb her too much, and walked over to Levi.

“We need to take that job.” Farlan stated. “We need to get out of here.”

The shouting and fighting seemed to intensify around the house at Farlan’s words.

Levi nodded.

Maybe they’d get the fairy tale ending after all.


End file.
